Dick Grayson Drabbles
by RedReno16
Summary: Some cute drabbles with Dick and Bruce! Warning:fluff!
1. Matches

**A/N: I'm really excited about taking my next few steps in writing and I'm hoping to post more often. There will be a lot more short stories and drabbles! This will be the first fic that I'm actually calling a drabble. So, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!**

…

Okay so maybe he wasn't really thinking. But _come on_ , he had been doing dangerous things since he was able to walk. Like honestly, if you think you can perform on a trapeze without a certain amount of danger then you're crazy. So...who cares if adults say not to play with matches. He wasn't some ordinary kid that didn't know how to handle himself and dangerous objects.

And, okay, matches are one thing but he just _had_ to take it one step farther and get the hair spray. In his defence, he was only nine. Technically he could still use the "I'm-too-young-to-understand" excuse but Bruce probably wouldn't fall for it. He was a smart kid and he knew exactly what he was doing, or at least he thought he did. He had handled more dangerous things, he was sure he could handle a little fire!

And that is how Richard John Grayson came to find himself sitting on his bathroom floor, holding a can of hairspray and a match. He had been told how to do this before but he couldn't really remember the details. Did he light the match then spray the hairspray? Or was it the other way around? Actually it probably didn't even matter.

Dick lit the match and held it before pushing down on the nozzle of the hairspray. He slowly pushed the flame into the path of the spray and...POOF!

A small explosion went off right in front of him! He let out a small yelp and hurried to throw off his jacket. He quickly stood and proceeded to stomp on it until the small flame was extinguished. He then threw the match into the sink and put the cap back on the hairspray before sinking back to the floor. Okay so maybe light the match then spray the hairspray onto it then. Wow...he hadn't expected that.

He glanced down at his t-shirt and rolled his eyes at the small singe marks running down the length of it. He stood and pulled it off with shaky hands. Sadly, Bruce chose this as the time to walk into Dick's room and was immediately suspicious of the smell of burnt hairspray.

"Dick?" He asked, suspicion coloring his tone.

"Heh, um, hi Bruce." He stuttered with an innocent smile.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the child before him and scanned the boy's bathroom. They settled on the can of hairspray laying on the floor and he took a few steps closer to pick it up. He set the can on the counter and as he did he noticed a small, burnt piece of wood in the sink. A match.

The older man crossed his arms as he looked down at Dick.

"Really? How many times have Alfred and I told you not to play with matches?! Dick this is ridiculous, I thought you were smarter than this!" He ended on a note of exasperation because honestly he was just glad the kid was okay even if he had just done something incredibly dumb.

The young acrobat looked down at the floor, his face flushing faintly with shame, "I...I just thought it wasn't really that dangerous though Bruce. Honest! I do more dangerous stuff than that all the time! But...I just...well i guess I didn't really know how to do it right."

When he ended his sentence he looked confused, like he wasn't quite sure how he had missed something so simple.

Bruce sighed and knelt down, it didn't help much as he was still taller than Dick even like this. "Dick, I know you're curious and you are very smart, but that doesn't mean you are invincible. When Alfred or I tell you something is dangerous or not to do something, I need to trust that you won't do it. We don't tell you those things because we are being mean, we tell you them to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

Dick sniffed and nodded before suddenly rushing forward and hugging his guardian. Bruce, who still wasn't quite used to the boy's need for physical contact, awkwardly patted his back. The boy soon broke out of the hug and looked Bruce in the eye, "I'm sorry Bruce. I won't do it again."

Bruce almost, _almost_ , allowed a smile and nodded." Good, now let's go get some dinner. I think Alfred made spaghetti."

"Yessss!" The boy shouted then ran past the still crouching billionaire and out the door.

Bruce sighed and stood before walking out of the room and down the stairs. How a boy that small was so hard to keep up with, he didn't know. But Bruce had a sneaking suspicion that he would be having to keep up with the boy and his crazy stunts more and more often as Dick got more comfortable with Alfred and himself.

He smiled to himself as he walked into the dining room and saw the boy bouncing in his seat. He decided he wouldn't really mind having to keep up with the acrobat.


	2. Boredom

Bruce Wayne was not exactly having a pleasant day. He was currently stuck in a board meeting that should have ended and hour ago, and before that had been on the phone all day with various clients and partners. He had a headache and was getting very tired of listening to the endless speeches about numbers, percentages, and profits. Not to mention Dick was here today. This wasn't really a bad thing, it was just that he was really worried about just what was going on outside of the meeting room. His worry only increased as he heard crashes every now and again.

 _What was that boy doing?_ Bruce knew the kid was incredibly hyper, especially when board, and he was honestly an evil genius. He always had something up his sleeve and Bruce guessed he could thank the boy's circus background for that. Sometimes this trait could be incredibly difficult to manage and at times even annoying, but then, there were also the times that it was incredibly funny or just down right odd. This was why he was so worried about the wellbeing of the rest of the employees outside the meeting room and building itself.

Finally! Finally, the meeting was over and everyone filed out some stopping to gape before quickly moving to the elevators. Jesus, did he even want to see?

He stood and sighed before following the slow trail of people out the door. And... _what?_

There were office chairs tipped over all over the office and pencils and pens scattered around the floor. Some employees were hiding behind desks and chairs with grins and some were standing up attempting to look like they hadn't been partaking in whatever Dick had concocted.

Dick himself was behind the chair near the meeting room door. He had his tie around his head like a bandana and his jacket was pulled over his head like some sort of head covering. His shirt was untucked and his shoes were missing. Oh, well one shoe was missing, the other was on top of the lamp in the far corner of the room.

When they saw Bruce all of the adults immediately looked guilty and stood up trying to look busy. How Dick had convinced twenty six of Bruce's best and brightest to have some sort of pencil war with him was beyond him.

"Bruce!" a high pitched and excited voice yelled from in front of him and he looked down. Dick reached up in the classic _up_ request, and the man complied. He picked the very light load off of the ground and held him with one arm.

"We were playing! It was so fun! I thought that i would be really bored but I wasn't! Can we go get pizza! Oh, or ice cream!" He asked his voice higher still with his rising excitement.

Bruce couldn't shake a smile, and maybe a soft laugh.

"We'll see." Bruce looked around again and sighed. This place was a mess. He looked down at his watch. Four thirty.

"Do me a favor and clean this up and then you can all go ahead and go home." Bruce addressed his employees as he walked over to the lamp and retrieved Dick's shoe.

He set the boy down and helped him into his shoe before tying it. He then pulled the boy's jacket down so that it rested back on his shoulders and settled his tie back around his neck.

"Do you know where your other shoe is?" The billionaire questioned. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a guilty looking man holding the small shoe out for Bruce. Bruce took the shoe and pushed it onto Dick's other foot, tied it quickly, and stood.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow." Then he pulled Dick towards the elevator. He could practically feel the shock of his workers as he left. They had probably expected to be reprimanded, but he was just glad that they had played along with the craziness Dick had surely caused. Sure there was a mess, but Bruce really didn't want to see what the child was capable of when bored and left alone for several hours.

He ruffled Dick's hair on the way down and agreed to pizza and ice cream. Whatever it took to keep the kid from being too bored was worth it.


End file.
